Thoughts
by Charmane
Summary: This is a songfic.Set after Ryoma went back to America. RyoSaku, Read and review, please!


**This is my first time writing a fan fiction. If you think there is room for improvement on this, you can tell me through a review or just send a message to me.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I was the one who owned Prince of Tennis, I wouldn't actually be writing a fan fiction, would I?**

_**"Itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima**_

_**Kono ame no naka donna yume wo oikakete iru no **_

_**Dokoka de kodoku to tatakai nagara**_

_**Namida mo gaman shiterun darou"**_

"Ryoma-kun….."

'_I still can't forget about him, no matter how hard I try.'_

**"**_**Hitori de mo daijoubu to anata mo watashi to onaji**_

_**Toomawari bakari dakedo naze ka kono michi ga suki de"**_

'_Sakuno, are you happy now? I can't be at your side now, and I know I shouldn't have pushed you away that day. But still you were the first girl that I ever befriended. I don't know what was it that drawn me to you, was it your shyness? I don't really know, but I should have told you how I felt before I left.'_

_**"Shiawase da to ka ureshii toki was**_

_**Anata no koto wo omoidasu kara**_

_**Iro azayaka na kisetsu was kitto**_

_**Kono omoi todokete kureru"**_

"Ryoma-kun, I'll always remember you, no matter where I go. Because you are the one who inspiredme. Tomo-chan told me to give up on you, because you're not going to comeback. But I don't believe that you won't come back again. I'm sure you will. You'll come back, to see Tezuka buchou and senpai-tachi at the very least."

_**"Akogare to ka suki to ka kirai da to ka**_

_**Sou iu kimochi dato wa dokoka chigaun da karedo**_

_**Anata no sono utsukushii nagare ni**_

_**Watashi mo nosete hoshii"**_

"Daisies…….."

'_They reflect you, you're everything they are. Dainty. Delicate. Caring. Shy. These are all the character traits that I learnt to love about you. I grew them here, to remind me of you._

_My baka oyaji is for once, right. I grew these flowers because of a girl. The memories of you, I _**will **_cherish with my heart. These flowers, I can say, are solely to remind me of you, and nothing more.'_

_**"Aimai na kotoba yori mo kantan na yakusou yori**_

_**Hoshii no wa te no nukumori soshite futari dake no toki"**_

'_Ryoma-kun, that time, when I saw you coming out of the store, and you held my hand, even if it was just a few seconds, I felt that time had stopped, it was just you and me. I thought I heard you whisper to me, that you promised you would stay here forever with me.'_

_**"Moshimo anata ga kanashii no nara**_

_**Ashita ga sukoshi mienai no nara**_

_**Tayotte hoshii watashi was kitto**_

_**Kore kara mo anata wo omou"**_

'_That time, when I saw you nearly cry, I wanted to hold you, to whisper to you that you're okay. That I'm with you. I'll say this, to the wind that is right now blowing, I'm sure it'll bring these words to you.'_

'_Ryoma-kun, I'll tell this to the wind. Hopefully these words will reach you, one day soon.'_

_**"Shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa**_

_**Anata no koto wo omoidasu kara**_

_**Iro azayaka na kisetsu wa kitto**_

_**Kono omoi todokete kureru"**_

"**I love you."**

**This is the translation of the song.**

**Song name: Saikou no Kataomoi**

**Anime title: Saiunkoku Monogatari**

You are always so free...  
What kind of dream are you chasing in this rain?  
While fighting loneliness somewhere  
You seem to be holding back tears...

You are the same as me, alright albeit alone...  
Even though it's a detour, why do I like this path?

The time is great and I'm happy,  
Because I remember you.  
This brilliantly colored season will surely  
Send you these thoughts.

Longing, liking and hating  
What is called 'emotion' differs everywhere...  
When you are at the beautiful river,  
I want to be there too.

Other than ambiguous words, other than a simple promise,  
I long for your hand's warmth and time alone together.

If, in case you are sad,  
In case tomorrow isn't in sight -  
I want you to rely on me,  
And on your feelings, after this.

The time is great and I'm happy,  
Because I remember you.  
This brilliantly colored season will surely  
Send you these thoughts. 

**You know, you can press the pretty purple button below now.**

**I don't mind one bit.**

**And you should press it, because, let's face it, purple is an awesome colour**

**:3**


End file.
